A Drop of Honey
by Undoubtfully-Insane
Summary: When Honey Bunny reenters Acmeville, it leads Lola to wonder what Bugs saw in her in the first place...and learn the true meaning of female empowerment.
1. Chapter 1

**A Drop of Honey **

This is the first fic that I've actually finished a chapter of, so please review and pleeeease be gentle. :) Hmmmm…Well, when I imagined writing a fic for the first time, I thought I'd have so much to say, but I guess I don't! Enjoy!

Note: Whenever Daffy's talking, just take away the "th" and it'll spell out the word he's saying. Heh.

Another note: Sometimes it might written in present tense, because originally that was what I had written it in, so please try not to mind if it is. Gracias.

* * *

It's an old, fifties-style burger joint. A blast from the past, you could say. But blasts from the past are normal for me; in fact, they're downright expected. When I step into Acmeville, I have to expect anything and everything. It's all just a matter of who's getting into what shenanigans. Obviously, I don't go very often. 

I guess it was an impulse. Or maybe not. After all, a row of shops in a fifties setting isn't exactly inconspicuous. But whatever it was, somehow I ended up in that burger joint, where women sat with blond Shirley Temple hairstyles and holding black poodles that matched the embroidering on their long skirts.

"Weird," I said as I sat between a lone black poodle whose owner had apparently gone to the bathroom, and a female rabbit.

The poodle turns to look at me. "You tellin' me," he said, before taking a dollar from the pocket of his fur and slamming it on the counter, then leaving. The sound of the door opening and closing was accompanied by the jingling of bells.

A large, bulldog-like man approached me behind the counter. "Can I get you something?" he asked gruffly. Definitely a bulldog.

I looked at the menu. On it there was a burger and flavor of milkshake imaginable.

"Er…I guess I'll have a milkshake?"

He rolled his eyes. "What kind?" he asked impatiently. I took another look at the menu and decided to go with banana.

While the bulldog was getting my milkshake, I turned to the only other rabbit in the room, the one who was sitting next to me. She had her back turned to me, but she had gray fur and brown hair, and was sitting with her legs crossed. I rolled my eyes and sighed, wondering who Bugs was hiding from this time.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, Bugs," I said calmly. "Cut the charade, it's only me." He turned to look at me.

"You talkin' t' me?"

My eyes widened. It wasn't Bugs. She had the same Brooklyn-Bronx accent, and the same fur pattern, but she definitely wasn't Bugs.

"Did you just call me 'Bugs'?"

I put my hands over my mouth. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" It's not like me to talk like this, but I could only imagine how humiliated and/or angry she must have been being compared to a guy in drag.

After she realized what I had said, I was surprised to find a slow smile creeping up on her face.

"That's alright," she said. "I can see why you might seem t' think I was her—him."

"Well," I said, "if it's any consolation, most people seem to find him very pretty in drag."

Our eyes met, and we both burst into laughter. Out of the corner of my eye, which tears were slowly squeezing out of, I could see one of the model-like women eyeing us disdainfully and leaving with a "Humph!"

When we had both stopped laughing, the girl wiped a tear from her eye with a gloved hand and held out the other to shake. "I'm Honey."

The name rang a bell (quite literally; I could see a bell over my head that I had to brush away irritated), but I ignored it. "Lola."

I sipped from the straw of my milkshake, which had been set in front of me just a moment ago and tasted like liquefied air. Grimacing, I took a look at what Honey Bunny was having; a coke. I raised an eyebrow and pointed at it, asking how she had gotten it.

She giggled. "You're not from around here, are you?"

I sighed. "Is it really that obvious? Usually I just come with my boyfriend. I still can't really tell how it works here, even though I've been coming for years."

Honey gulped down her soda. "That's why you're here, then? With your boyfriend?"

I sigh. "Looking for him, actually. He told me he was coming down here, but that was hours ago. I probably shouldn't worry, but he tends to get into a lot of trouble when he's down here.

Honey Bunny gave me a look that I couldn't read.

"So," she said casually. "Who…who is your boyfriend?"

I smiled softly. "Bugs Bunny."

She nearly choked on her coke. I patted her back as she coughed. People have been known to react dramatically when I tell them that I am in a romantic relationship with one of the most famous Looney Toons of all time, but never to the point that they sat choking across from me, eyes bulging like only a toon can pull off.

When she looked up at me, she was smiling sheepishly and still coughing.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"No problem," I replied, still rubbing her back. She stood.

"Come on," she said. "I saw a burrowing hole not too far back that might be his.

We stepped outside and walked around, looking for the hole, which was fairly difficult considering we were in a desert and yells of "Meep meep!" could still be heard in the distance. We asked the Natives (all of whom Honey knew surprisingly well. It amazed me that she was so well-known in Acmeville when I had never even heard of her) but all of them seemed to point in a different direction.

"It's hopeless," I said after a few hours. "It's okay, Honey, you can go if you want. Thanks for trying to help."

"No, no, no," she said, "I couldn't possibly do that, and leave you out here alone in Acmeville. There are some crazy people out here."

Well, I couldn't argue with that logic, especially as I watched a no-faced robot chase after a puppy. But still, I wondered why she wanted to help me so much.

"Simple," she said with a wink. "Girl toons gotta stick t'gether. We're a rare breed, you and I."

Just then, we heard a voice that was all-too familiar to me. "I claim thisth planet, in the name of Earth!"

I turned my head and looked at the space-clad duck. "Shut up, Daffy."

Said space cadet looked up at us from his task of sticking the flag with a picture of Earth into the ground.

"Oh, thso it'sth little missth perfect," he said, spit flying from his beak. He glared at me as he walked over to us. Then he caught sight of Honey and grabbed her hand, hearts forming in his eyes. She smirked amusedly.

"Madmoisthelle," he said, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

"You just spit on my hand," replied Honey coolly, carefully peeling off her soaking glove and taking another out of the pocket of her modest skirt. Just as quickly as the hearts had appeared in Daffy's eyes, they vanished and narrowed.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Haven't thseen you around in a while. What'sth it been—20, 30 years?"

"Just about."

"What bringsth ya back? Ya weren't missed, that'sth for sure."

"Get lost, duck," I said, because from the look on Honey's face, that was the worst thing he possibly could've said to her.

I supposed she recovered quickly, though; she gave me a long look and then said to him (though with her eyes still on me); "I can see that."

Because Daffy looked as though that was enough for him to say, I said again, "_Get lost, duck_."

He grinned proudly. "Can't, sthweetie. I claim this planet in the name in the name of Earth."

I blinked. "Uh, this _is_ Earth, Einstein."

"Can't be," he said. "I saw this crater not too long ago, in my exthpeditions."

Honey raised her eyebrows. "Crater?" she said.

"Yeah, right over—hey! Where are you going?! I swear, you better not be going to report to that damn Martian! Freaking SPIES! I knew you were just trying to pull my leg, but it's too late! I claim this planet in the name of Earth!"

"Bye, Daff!" I called as we ran in the direction he had been pointing in.

"And by the way," said Honey. She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "I don't know if you've been in space too long t' realize, but," she smirked at him. "It's duck season."

"What!"

* * *

Well, that's it! Tell me; was Daffy too difficult/annoying to understand? If he was, I'll try fixing that next chapter, but I just wanted to make it apparent that he was still Daffy, and not some non-lisp-having regular duck. Anyway, review, pwease! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope this chapter is to your liking. I tried to make it as quickly as I could for you guys…but that didn't work out, obviously. Sorry I took so long, but I'm not even used to _finishing_ a chapter, let alone in reasonable time.

Also, I realized only just after I posted my last chapter the importance of re-reading the story before posting it. I made a lot of typos during last chapter that the readers might not have noticed, but really frustrated me. For example, the row of shops in a fifties setting was supposed to be in the middle of the desert, which is why said shops weren't supposed to be inconspicuous and explain a lot of other things…

Anyway, I learned my lesson, so here we go!

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is that I forgot to write a disclaimer last time. xP And that I don't own anything.

Oh, and this is from Honey Bunny's point of view, years before the current events of she and Lola meeting. Just in case I didn't make that clear enough in the story.

Okay, this time I mean it, ONWARD!

"**Alright, rabbit!" the man screamed as I tried my best to act calm, cool, and collected. After all, if I didn't, the customers here would be even more panicked. "You tell me where you're hiding him, and I'll be lettin' all o' ya go! Just tell me where he is!"**

**I walked past him coldly to serve a diner-goer his French toast. "Listen, Sam, I'm telling you. I've never even **_**met **_**Bugs Bunny. Okay?"**

**He stood about up to my waist, which made it a little easier to ignore him. He was less intimidating that way. His long, red mustache almost brushed the floor, giving him a comical appearance. The pistols in his hands, however, made up for any lack of intimidating aura he had physically. **

"**DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" he screamed, shooting accidentally as he jumped up and down like a child throwing a fit. "YOU RABBITS ARE ALL ALIKE, Y'KNOW THAT?! YOU TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE HIDING HIM, AND YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"**

**During this time, some of the customers at the diner I was working at took his distraction to run through the door. I groaned. Whatever money was lost from people running out without paying (which happened quite a good deal with figures like Yosemite Sam lurking around half the time) came out of **_**my**_** paycheck.**

**Sam noticed my expression, and sneered. "Well, you gonna tell me where yer hidin' him now?"**

"**I'm not hiding him, Sam," I said, my voice rising slightly in aggravation as I picked up the half-eaten food at one of the tables. I noticed someone else eyeing the door furtively, and I went to stand by it quickly so he wouldn't leave. "Please leave and look for him elsewhere." I tried to stop the next words from forming, but failed miserably. "You're scaring everyone for no reason. I know you won't really hurt anyone."**

**I caught a few glares my way as Sam's eyes widened in pure shock, but shrugged them off. Then he cackled at my audacity and cried out, "I get it! Well, I'll tell ya what, if ya don't tell me where that rabbit is, SOMEONE IN HERE IS GONNA GET SERIOUSLY INJURED!"**

**I couldn't stop a giggle. Come on, "seriously injured"? Couldn't he come up with anything better?**

**He smirked, and raised his gun to face me.**

**I guess people living in the "real world" might think that it's stupid to be scared of a cartoon character, since time and time again it has been proven that you can't really die here. Maybe have a six-inch long bump on your head, or be able to see a hole through your stomach for a few minutes, but nothing as drastic as some people on the other side have to face.**

**But another thing we don't have here is a lot of logic. Anywhere you go, staring down the barrel of a loaded six-shooter could make your heart skip a beat.**

**Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registered to me that the remainder of the customers had run through the door, and none of them even left me a tip for giving them an opportunity to do so. I blinked several times, and Yosemite Sam's toothy grin widened a little.**

"**Eh, what's up, Doc?"**

**The both of us turned, incredulously, to watch the calm, cocky gray figure chewing absently on a carrot in his signature pose. Sam, looking dumbfounded, hesitantly aimed the gun, previously pointed at me, to him. I hardly noticed.**

**Bugs Bunny? In **_**my**_** store?**

**His eyes met mine, and I had to suppress the fangirl-ish scream rising in my throat. He ignored Sam, who was growing slowly red in the face, and said to me,**

"**Ya got any carrot cake?"**

**I blinked.**

"**Huh?"**

**He raised an eyebrow, and said (slower, as though I were stupid), "Carrot cake. Do you got it?"**

**I tilted my head slightly before realizing what he was saying. "Oh! Um, of course." I shuffled past the fuming Sam to get behind the counter, cutting a slightly more generous slice than I should have and putting it on a plate. Sam had started screaming something incoherent, so I wasn't sure if it was safe for me to go back, but Bugs gestured me to, so I rushed back over to give him his breakfast-dessert and hurried back to my safe-ish perch behind the glass counter, crouching.**

**The rest of the day proceeded as it would in any cartoon; Bugs mocked Sam with a casual demeanor, as though he couldn't care less about the whole situation. Sam managed to shoot everything in the room but his target, and somehow managed to get blown up several times in the process as well. But being there…it was just…**_**different**_**…from watching it on TV. I felt like I was a part of it, though neither of them even seemed to remember I was there during the whole ordeal. In the end, Sam somehow managed to get flung out of the diner, and Bugs chuckled to himself. **

**I suppose I must have made some sort of disgruntled noise as I realized how much cleaning I would have to do here once the boss came back, because the hare then jumped up to stare at me.**

"**Oh, yeah," he said, though I got the feeling he wasn't speaking to me. He walked over to hand me his crumb-filled plate. He pointed at it. "You made it?"**

**I took it, and, avoiding his gaze, said, "Ah, no…That would be, um, the chef…"**

**I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel him nodding. "Yeah." He then leaned over the counter and said, "So, what was old Sammy botherin' you for?"**

"**Uh…He thought I was hiding you, or something…" I said it in a voice that was almost too quiet for even me to hear. He laughed.**

"**Well, if he comes around botherin' you again, you be sure to let me know, okay?"**

**I chewed on my lip to stop the ridiculous smile I felt coming on. "Okay."**

**Another moment of silence, and he said, "You free Saturday?"**

"**Yes!" I didn't even hesitate, just blurted out the words, and he smirked. "I'll pick ya up round six then. Here?"**

**I nodded. "That would be perfect." There was that god-awful fangirl scream again! He turned to leave, and I realized something.**

"**Um, you have to pay for that cake…"**

**He turned and quirked and eyebrow, which, of course, made me change my mind. "Uh, never mind, this one's on the house!" I beamed at him, proud of myself somehow, and he grinned at me, wrinkling his whiskers. When he left, the cracked door slammed behind him. I slid down to the floor. Had Bugs Bunny asked me, little old **_**me,**_** on a **_**date**_

**Yeah, he had. The only question now was this; what dress could my saved-up waitress money buy me worthy of going on a date with Bugs Bunny?**

**And more importantly, who the hell could I call to tell about this?**

**Why didn't I have more friends?!**

Yep. That's it. It's short, not that great and took a really long time to make, but it's all I got right now. I'm actually half-way through the next chapter, but I figured I might as well give the readers something to…uh…read…in the meantime. Yeah…Sowwy.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know. It's been a long time. A really, really, really long time. And I'm reeaallly reeaaaallly sorry. I didn't mean to discontinue the story, but first I lost my story from some computer thing and then real life got in the way of everything (I started high school! Go me! And now I have this really high-maintenance dog…Yikes…) and I didn't have the heart to start my chapter all over…

Anyway, enough wallowing in self-pity. Onward!

Oh yeah, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Elisa Nataly for giving me the review that jumpstarted my writing process again. -

Oh, and I'm gonna do some editing for my previous chapters, y'know, for typos and stuff.

Okay, _really_ onward!

It wasn't long before I realized that Honey was just as crazy as the rest of them.

Well, that's kind of unfair. I guess you _have_ to be a little crazy in order to know the ropes here, and Honey certainly knew the ropes.

For example, after we had reached the "crater" that Daffy had informed us about, Honey somehow managed to identify that it was indeed the handiwork of Bugs simply by sticking her head in the burrow and yodeling. Then she decided that it would be easier to push me in instead of waiting for me to gingerly crawl into the hole and try not to hyperventilate (oddly enough, the dirt inside was extremely slippery and her push caused me to get to the other side in half the time). But the most bizarre (not to mention frustrating) thing that happened was when we found ourselves in the middle of some outrageous free-for-all battle that never would have happened in the real world and involved toons I'd never even seen. I somehow managed to spot Bugs in the midst of everything, but I was beyond caring about _his_ health. I stepped back, to retreat back into the burrow, only to find that it had disappeared from under my feet.

"Damn," I muttered. "What do we do, Honey?"

But she was gone.

"Honey?" I hissed, feeling like an idiot. I was standing in the middle of an open battle ground and just waiting for someone to notice me. The other girl was nowhere to be found, and the nearest shelter I could find was a tree with a door pretty much right in the middle of all the chaos.

Convenient.

At some point, someone did detect me despite my obviously sneaky demeanor. Under "normal" circumstances, I might've been scared, but I was too angry to think about it. I ended up punching the guy and standing in the exact same position as before; arms crossed, tapping my foot, as tiny versions of myself pranced around the man's head (I tried not to think of it as creepy).

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I blinked at the sign Honey Bunny was waving at me from the door of the tree that I was surprised was still standing just as Bugs tackled me out of the way of the miniature rocket that I'm sure wouldn't have been aimed at me if he hadn't been running toward me in the first place.

"Huh?" I said, dazed and confused, as Bugs got up and brushed dust off his fur. I looked back at the tree, but Honey had once again vanished. He looked at me in what I imagined was a scolding manner, but it was hard for him to pull off reproach. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, don't act like _I'm_ the one who's at fault," I said, as he opened his mouth to say something I'm sure was along the lines of 'What the hell?' "Or if you do, pick your words wisely, because if you even _suggest_ that I came here because I wanted to,_ I'll_ be the one you'll need to worry about killing you."

He opened his mouth again, shut it, thought, and said, "Well, why did you come then?" I could tell from his tone that he planned on saying something else, but I cut him off.

"Why did I come? WHY DID I COME? Why do you think I came? 'Oh, yeah, that's my boyfriend Bugs. Physically, he's probably weaker than I am, but he still goes to Acmeville every other day to bother people enough so that they try to kill him. Y'know for the _rush.'"_ I glared at him maliciously. "Yeah. Blame _me _for being worried about you."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a long time. Finally, he said, "Whaddya mean 'I'm prob'ly weaker than you physically?'"

"Ugh!" I threw my arms up. "I can't talk to you!"

"Seriously, what does dat mean?"

"It means, Bugs, than the closest thing you've done to hurting someone on your own strength is slapping them with a glove!"

He looked wounded. I had to crack a smile.

"It's okay, Bugs. I love you anyway," I said, laughing.

"Awright, listen, let's just go home. I'm getting bored, anyways."

I thought for a moment about Honey, but decided that I was still mad at her for abandoning me. I glanced over at the tree with the door, wondering if I'd ever see her again. Probably not, but for some reason a voice at the back of my mind told me that might be a good thing. I felt guilty for it.

"Uh, hon?"

For a moment I thought that Bugs was talking about Honey Bunny, and I looked up so sharply I was surprised my neck didn't snap. I found that while we had been arguing, about a zillion weapons had been pointed at us. Some loud and obnoxious dramatic theme music seemed to emanate from the very air. I glared up at the sky when I heard it, and groaned.

"I hate this place."

**I'd scavenged up all the waitress money I had (that I wasn't going spend on rent, of course. I may have been star struck, but I wasn't stupid) to buy an outfit worthy of a date with Bugs Bunny. Unfortunately, there hardly was such an outfit that existed, and I couldn't afford the ones that did. And how stupid would I look wearing fur anyway? I decided to convince myself that if he thought I looked nice enough to ask me out when I was wearing my horrifying uniform at the diner, then he probably wouldn't care as much about what I was wearing as I thought he would. This made it a lot easier to pick out a pretty ensemble from my closet, but when I was walking by a store on the way to work I ended up splurging on a skirt that made my heart race (it only just came up to my knees) and it changed my whole look. When I looked at myself in the mirror that night, I thought that I might be mistaken for one of those striking women that roamed Acmeville only at night and had their pictures taken for no apparent reason. I'd always lacked confidence, so I'd probably always looked nicer than I felt besides being a little awkward and simple, but that night I felt proud of myself, like maybe I could break off the date with Bugs and still do pretty well off.**

**Yeah, right.**

**The feeling didn't last long; I checked my reflection in the windows of stores and thought about what I could have done differently with my hair, or that I should've worn makeup. **

**Acmeville was a very different place at night; despite haunted carnivals and malfunctioning robots, it was the most like the "real world" I'd seen. It was the time when women who said "dahling" roamed and people from the other world came to visit. Tourists.**

**I never felt comfortable at that time because people would point and take pictures and ask why they'd never seen me in a show. Half the time I'd want to scream that there were people in Acmeville who actually lived normal lives. I'm glad I didn't—I learned later that no one lived normal lives in Acmeville, at least, not by most people's standards.**

**I checked my watch every thirty seconds; I doubted he would wait for me if I was late. But a strange thing happened to me when I was only a few minutes from the diner; I checked my hair in the window of my favorite vegetarian spot and saw some camera lights go off inside. On an impulse, or maybe because of fate, I looked inside to see what was going on. And then I saw him, Bugs, giving a little agitated push past me to get by the humans following him. I wrinkled my nose for a moment, not sure of what to think, but positive that he was not walking the right way to the diner. I was torn between going to the diner and hoping that he would show up too late or go home and not give him the chance to humiliate me. Either way, I was certainly not going to stop him in front of his fans and remind him of our date when I hardly knew him. **

**Of course, all this happened very fast, but I was still standing in the doorway like a dummy when I heard a distant, "Bugs! That your twin or something?"**

**At that point, the humans turned to look at me, and so did Bugs. I opened my mouth to say something—though even at the time I wasn't sure what—but, thankfully, he beat me to the punch.**

"**Hey!" he said, suddenly cheery. "You! You're that restaurant girl!"**

"**Uh…" I said in a small voice, aware of all the people staring at me. "Y-Yeah…"**

"**We got a date tomorrow, huh? I woulda forgotten if I didn't run into you!"**

**I felt more and more embarrassed by the minute. So, I was the "restaurant girl" who he'd forgotten about having a date with.**

"**Actually," I said in almost a whisper, "I…Our date was s'posed to be…tonight…"**

"**Oh." He frowned, then perked up. "Eh, it's awright, my schedule's pretty clear tonight. We can go now."**

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him, leaving the others behind. I told myself that I wouldn't be involved with someone who could just treat people like that. I wouldn't be involved with someone who could completely humiliate me in front of so many people by acting almost like I didn't matter. I would just go on a date and then avoid him—if he would even remember me afterward.**

**I shouldn't have lied to myself.**

Ooh, drama! I actually don't like it (I get bored of my stories fairly easily xP) but there it is! I was hoping to make the chapters between Lola and Honey's point of views separate, but I figured any fans I might have deserved longer than what I'd originally planned. I'll be honest with you guys, I'm making this up as I go along, but I'll try to update sooner rather than later D:


End file.
